


Situations

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Wea and Rebecca keep getting in situations that frustrates Amelia.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum), Rebecca Hutman & Sacajawea (Night at thr Museum)





	Situations

"Hey," Rebecca called as she headed over to Sacagawea.

"Hi," Wea called back. "What can I do for you?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I just wanted to say hi." She then went to go walk away, but she slipped on something, and began to fall backwards.

In a split moment, Sacagawea caught Rebecca in her arms.

They were so close together that Rebecca could almost feel Sacagawea's breath on her lips.

That's right when Amelia Earhart, Sacagawea's girlfriend, came into view. "What the hell?" She called out, confused and angry.

Rebecca scrambled out of Wea's arms.

"Amelia, it's not what it-" Sacagawea began.

It was too late, Amelia had stormed off.

"...looks like," Wea trailed off.

-

In the following hours, Sacagawea and Rebecca kept accidently getting in situations that frustrated Amelia.

Once again, Amelia stormed off.

Sacagawea ran after Amelia. "Amelia, wait!"

Amelia stopped turning it around.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Wea said.

Amelia huffed. "Well, I thought I saw you cuddling your _girlfriend_ Rebecca. But, do tell me what happened."

"One of the civil guys fired his gun and the bullet would have impaled Rebecca--so I tackled her so she wouldn't get shot," Sacagawea began to explain. "And Rebecca isn't my girlfriend. You are. I love you--not her--you."

Amelia smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Are we cool now?" Wea asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Do you wanna go see if anything good is on the tv?" Wea asked.

Once again, Amelia nodded. "Yeah."

Hand in hand, they walked off.


End file.
